J'irai
by LilianaRosana
Summary: "Je vais partir." - "Je ne te laisserai pas faire." - Pourtant, Ace est décidé à se venger de Teach. Qu'importe les conséquences.


_Bonjour ! Je voulais écrire quelque chose en français donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à vous plaindre de mon style où à me dire si ça vous a plu ! J'écrirai peut-être la suite si cela vous intéresse ( je peux aussi essayer de la traduire en anglais si vous préférez !) Ce n'est pas très gai mais période d'examen oblige... ^^_

 **J'irai**

Le ciel était bas, chargé de lourds nuages noirs charriés par des vents violents. Bientôt, des rideaux de pluie s'abattraient sur la mer en un vacarme assourdissant. Le tonnerre grondait déjà au loin, chien féroce prêt à bondir. Les éclairs ne tarderaient pas eux non plus, ils éclaireraient de leur pâle lumière les eaux déchainés.

Allongé sur la figure de proue d'un immense navire, un jeune homme attendait patiemment que tombe sur lui les premières gouttes. Ses yeux sombres rivés sur les cieux, il patientait, son esprit dérivant au gré des embruns qui frappaient la coque à intervalles irréguliers. Parfois des gouttelettes d'eau de mer lui léchaient les mollets, pénétraient le cuir de ses bottes et lui glaçaient les pieds, le rendant faible l'espace d'un instant. Il n'en avait cure. Il voulait être seul. La solitude était difficile à atteindre lorsque l'on vivait aux côtés de ses frères d'arme. Il regrettait parfois les grandes forêts dans lesquels il avait l'habitude d'aller jouer enfant. Ces grands espaces comme infinis, qui s'étiraient encore et encore à l'horizon, verdoyant et luxuriant, et qui s'arrêtaient brusquement, une étendue bleue chatoyante remplaçant le vert des feuillages. Des rochers escarpés, des falaises à pics, et le bruit du ressac se substituaient à la végétation dense des forêts de Foosha. La mélodie de la mer l'apaisait. Là haut, sur cette falaise, lorsqu'il écoutait les embruns frapper les rochers, il ne faisait qu'un avec l'océan.

Allongé ici, il avait l'impression d'y être. Il pouvait presque entendre le rire de son petit frère.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de sa retraite. Il ne bougea pas. Il savait que personne ne le dérangerait, personne sauf Marco. Le commandant de la première division affichait un masque de sérénité constante, ses yeux à peine entrouverts, feignant le désintérêt. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Ace, suffisamment près pour que le jeune homme puisse sentir son odeur et suffisamment loin pour qu'ils ne se touchent pas.

Le tonnerre se rapprochait, roulement sourd et continu. Aucun des deux ne prit la parole. Ce n'est que lorsque les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent que Marco se leva et tendit la main. Ace le regarda tristement et, comme dans un dernier sursaut de force, la saisit. Les premières gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber, d'abord fines et puis peu à peu, alors que les deux hommes se dévisageaient, elles redoublèrent, se firent cinglantes, douloureuses.

Marco serra la main de Ace dans la sienne et l'entraina vers le pont gentiment. Le jeune homme marchait légèrement en retrait, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

"Je vais partir." Fit soudain Ace dans un murmure.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se dévisagèrent de nouveau. Le navire tanguait dangereusement, les vagues se faisaient plus hautes, plus dangereuses. Le tonnerre roulait au dessus d'eux comme des milliers de charrettes roulant dans les cieux et les éclairs semblaient tomber dans les flots comme attirés par les profondeurs.

"Je ne te laisserai pas faire." Lui répondit Marco, sa voix douce, reprenant son chemin.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant la porte menant aux quartiers des commandants. La pluie ne les atteignaient plus mais ils l'entendaient tout de même se déchainer au dehors. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la chambre de Marco, semant des flaques d'eau à chacun de leurs pas.

"Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher." Lui chuchota Ace en réponse, alors que Marco ouvrait la porte. Ce dernier soupira mais ne répondit rien.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, simplement éclairée par quelques bougies projetant des halos de lumière contre les murs en bois, plongeant des pans entiers de la pièce dans la pénombre. Se saisissant de quelques serviettes rangées dans son armoire, Marco entreprit de déshabiller son amant encore trempé. Sans mot dire, Ace le laissa faire. Il se retrouva bientôt nu devant son amant, ses yeux toujours perdus dans le vague. Celui-ci semblait trop ailleurs pour le faire par lui même.

Marco muni d'une serviette frotta doucement le corps de Ace, rougi par la fraicheur de la pluie. Bientôt il lui massait le crâne, démêlant les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans sa chevelure à cause du vent. Il lui fit enfiler des vêtements secs et entreprit de se sécher lui même. Le silence reprit ses droits, seul le hurlement du vent et le martellement de la mer contre la coque du navire le rompait. Ace, blotti dans un fauteuil, ne le quittait pas des yeux, son visage figé en un masque de douleur, ses yeux embués de larmes.

"C'est ma responsabilité." Murmura t-il, une larme solitaire roulant le long de sa joue.

Marco s'approcha de Ace calmement et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il essuya sa joue du revers de la main et s'attarda sur les contours de son visage, les traçant tendrement du bout du doigt.

"C'est notre responsabilité à tous." Lui répondit Marco, l'embrassant lentement sur les lèvres.

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Ace et bientôt un torrent de larmes s'écoulait de ses yeux. Il murmurait des paroles incompréhensible, s'accrochant à Marco comme un naufragé à une planche dans une tempête. Le vice-capitaine le prit dans ses bras et les allongea tous deux sur le lit, les recouvrants avec les couvertures. Le roulis se faisait plus violent mais pour des pirates, cela n'avait guère d'importance. Ils vivaient en mer comme sur terre et dormir sous une tempête n'était pas rare.

Bientôt la respiration de Ace se calma et ses sanglots tarirent. Un voile de tristesse opaque l'enveloppait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser en boucle les mêmes évènements. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Thatch. Un couteau enfoncé profondément dans son dos, son sang s'écoulant sur le plancher, un rictus de douleur figé sur son visage.

Marco lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Les mêmes pensées tourmentaient son esprit mais il devait être fort pour le reste de l'équipage. Pourtant, des larmes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues et se perdaient dans les cheveux de Ace. Il resserra son étreint et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ace, séchant ses larmes sur le corps brulant de son amant. Il déposa des tendres baisers sur sa peau et tout deux se laissèrent emporter dans un sommeil douloureux.

"J'irai." fut prononcé dans un dernier murmure.


End file.
